This is the first competitive renewal for the transformative Einstein Nathan Shock Center (E-NSC). During the first grant period, funding exclusively for biology of aging tripled in size, and was accompanied by an impressive publications record E-NSC members as exemplified in 124 papers and reviews in Nature and Science-journals, a staggering average of approximately 6 collaborative papers (with other E-NSC members) per E-NSC investigator and the proactive recruitment and 'conversion' of 25 members to the E-NSC who were not members for the first submission. Our membership now includes internal (52) and external (11) members as well as support for a 'mini-NSC' with Brown University (5) investigators. Other resources are also highly important for E-NSC success, including large aging Program Projects, an ongoing NIH-funded Einstein Aging (T32) training grant, a complementary graduate course on the Biology of Aging, and the Glenn Center for Biology of Human Aging at Einstein. Activities of the E-NSC were leveraged by supplemental Institutional funding; the Center awarded 18 pilot and feasibility grants, with good outcomes. The three Research Resource Cores provided services to over 150 investigators, offering state-of the art services with dependable quality control at an affordable price. The aims of the E-NSC are: 1) To enhance and expand ongoing basic biology of aging research by providing state of the art and unique new technologies for our three Research Resource Cores: a) Proteostasis of Aging Core (PAC, Dr. Ana Maria Cuervo); b) Chronobiosis, Energetics/Metabolism of Aging Core (CEAC, Drs. Nir Barzilai and Derek Huffman); c) Advanced Genomics of Aging Core (AGAC, Dr. Jan Vijg). 2) The Administrative Core (Dr. Barzilai) implements and administers enrichment activities through a lecture series, mini-retreats and attendance at NSC national meetings, and will continue to develop potential regional and/or national resources. 3) To provide support and a suitable environment for new investigators in biology of aging research through a Research Development Core (Dr. Yousin Suh) that will provide P&F awards to deserving investigators.